unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
WAR-Torlan Necris
__TOC__ Map description Link Setups * setup 1: * setup 2: * ... * setup X: Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act IV: Calculated Losses You're outnumbered by the Necris, and they get Necris vehicles while you don't. This mission is all about the orbs - more specifically, the orb at the enemy prime node. It doesn't matter if you own every other node on the map. They are almost certain to get their orb to their prime node; and when they do, they will immediately swarm in to destroy yours. If they destroy your prime node, the bulk of their forces will charge straight to your core, while the remainder will sit back and heal the prime node and\or take back whatever other nodes you've claimed. The bots first priority is to take the orb to the enemy prime node. That means the enemy bot will already be en-route to your prime node while their 'extra' two men go secure support nodes. It is extremely important that whatever else happens, you destroy their prime node before they destroy yours. Don't bother with the Raptor or any of the support nodes at this point. You need to chase down and kill their orb carrier at all costs, and then push north to help your orb carrier destroy their prime node. This means you'll probably want the Manta. It doesn't matter as much if you actually capture the prime node, what is important is that you define the enemy prime node as the battlefield. If the enemy gets their prime node online, destroy it by any means necessary before they have a chance to get their orb down to your prime node. The bots have a single-minded focus on this. You should too. You have some good options to accomplish this. About 2 minutes into the game, the Redeemer will spawn on top of the central tower. You can reach it with the raptor. You'll want to stand on the edge, aim carefully at their prime node, and use the primary fire. If you try to use the alt fire, the bots will shoot it out of the sky with their incredible aim because they mistakenly think the missile is you. The missile will take a while to reach the node, so you'll have to make this a priority if you plan to do it at all. If the enemy destroys your prime node while the missile is in transit, you've wasted it *and* lost your foothold. Another option is to fly your manta into the enemy prime node building and turn around. The enemy has a harder-than-normal time getting to you here, and you can dish out a lot of damage quickly. The Raptor can shoot at it from the skies from quite a distance, and most long-ranged weapons (such as the Shock Rifle) can be used from the cover of the mountainside. The best option, though, is to pre-empt their orb carrier. If you find yourself with extra time and the prime node under your control, you'll want to use it to solidify your hold rather than push into the enemy core. The reason is that the enemy will almost certainly eject any 'fell swoop' attempts at destroying the core, and if they do, they'll have successfully dismantled your entire operation when they take back the prime node. If you have the support nodes on the other hand, they'll have to contend with a lot more vehicles spawning closer to their base and your bots may even be able to reclaim the node by themselves. The most important support node is the one in the center. It spawns a Goliath on the bridge, and moves the red team (and Orb) spawn point closer to the enemy prime node. The side nodes provide artillery, which can be used to keep the prime node suppressed. The corner nodes spawn Goliaths\Darkwalkers. Keeping the enemy prime node suppressed denies them access to Dark Walkers and the value of this cannot be understated. Solidifying your hold can be done very quickly by taking a manta around to activate all the neutral nodes. They will construct themselves while you're in transit to the next one. The enemy will probably have at least one support node on their side. Destroying and reclaiming an enemy node takes as much time as driving between all the neutral nodes, so don't try to do that *and* claim the neutral nodes at the same time, just save it for later, maybe with a Redeemer. Other than that, you'll want to attack and defend the enemy prime node. If it's being attacked from the air, hide under the roof and heal it with the Link Gun. If the orb carrier is incoming, shoot him with the laser turret or spam him when he runs predictably toward the node. Destroy the orb if it gets close. Let your bots fight the enemy outside, and just focus on keeping the node intact as long as possible. If your allies punch through the defense and damage the core, great. Otherwise, hold it as long as you can. After you lose it, you have time to run and do something else briefly (such as get the redeemer, activate a neutral node, destroy an enemy support node) before you're needed back on the battlefront. Just don't allow the enemy orb carrier to reach your prime node. Even knowing all this, the mission may still be difficult. Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery WAR-Torlan_Necris-ConceptArt.jpg WAR-Torlan_Necris-Keyguide.jpg WAR-Torlan_Necris-PU-1.jpg WAR-Torlan_Necris-PU-2.jpg WAR-Torlan_Necris-PU-3.jpg WAR-Torlan_Necris-PU-4.jpg External links and references See also